puri_para_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy West
Dorothy West(ドロシー・ウェスト Doroshi Uesuto) is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is the twin sister of Reona West and is half canadian. She is a member of Dressing Pafé and SoLaMi Dressing. She is a pop type idol and uses the brand Fortune Party. Appearance Dorothy has bright blue eyes and short curly light blue hair. She has a braid on the right side of her head. Personality She has a very perky, upbeat personality. She can be quite bossy and acts childishly at times, but she can also be very serious. She is very protective of her twin brother, Reona. History Season 1 Dorothy made a cameo debut in Episode 11, when she was brought to Laala and Mirei by Kuma because they needed another teammate to participate in the Sparkling Grand Prix. Mirei really liked her, and thought that she was the perfect candidate. However, in the next episode, because she wanted to bring her twin, Reona, along with her, they got kicked out by Mirei. In the end, Mirei and Laala team up with Sophy while Dorothy sulks at the side with Reona. In Episode 14, Dorothy and Reona met Usagi, who was previously abandoned by Sophy. Since they both hated SoLaMi Smile, Usagi became their manager. Later on, Usagi met Sion Todo, and introduced her to the twins. Despite the fact that Dorothy and Sion didn't get along very well due to the fact that Sion preferred Reona to her, they became a team anyway and formed the unit Dressing Pafé. Even though the two teams were rivals, they also became close friends. In episode 25, Dressing Pafé and SoLaMi Smile formed a unit together, called SoLaMi Dressing. In Episode 37, they perform in the Paradise Coord, and successfully manage to wake Falulu up. In Episode 38, Dressing Pafé is disbanded by Akaii Meganee. Season 2 In Episode 43, the Dream Theatre is completed. An athletic meet was held at Pripara, and whichever team won would get to perform in the Dream Theatre. In the end, SoLaMi Smile won, and got to perform, as well as reform their unit. In the next episode, Sion and Dorothy were both angry at each other, convinced that it was the other's fault that they didn't win. They refused to speak to each other or cooperate. Reona felt very discouraged and upset by this, and was determined to do the show by himself. After pushing himself too hard, he finally falls down, as Dorothy and Sion both support him. Then, the two reconcile with each other, and reform Dressing Pafé. Trivia * Leona and Dorothy are the first main characters in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara universe to be twins * Her name ('Do'rothy) is based on the first and last note of the Solfège scale * Dorothy shares her preferred brand (Fortune Party) with her brother, making them the first main characters to share a brand. As of Season 2, they are followed by Aroma Kurosu and Sophy Hojo. Relationships Mr. West - Mr. West is Dorothy's father Mrs. West - Mrs. West is Dorothy's mother Laala Manaka - One of Dorothy's rivals, but Dorothy doesn't treat her as a rival much. She was supposed to perform with Laala for a trio tournament, but later got rejected after introducing Reona, as there would be 4 members if accepted. Mirei Minami - One of Dorothy's rivals, but Dorothy doesn't treat her as a rival much. She was supposed to perform with Mirei for a trio tournament, but later got rejected after introducing Reona, as there would be 4 members if accepted. Sophy Hojo - One of Dorothy's rivals, but Dorothy doesn't treat her as a rival much Sion Todo - She is Dorothy's fellow teammate. Because of their clashing personalities, they tend to get into fights a lot. Reona West - Dorothy's brother and Dorothy's fellow teammate. When Sion and Dorothy get into a fight, Reona is the peacemaker Aroma Kurosu - One of Dorothy's rivals, but Dorothy doesn't treat her as a rival much Mikan Shiratama - One of Dorothy's rivals, but Dorothy doesn't treat her as a rival much Fuwari Midorikaze - One of Dorothy's rivals, but Dorothy doesn't treat her as a rival much. She is Dorothy's teammate in Dressing Flower. They are in the same class at school. Category:Main Characters Category:Pop type idol Category:Female